highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallen Angel
, a Fallen Angel.]] The Fallen Angels (堕天使 Datenshi) are one of the three major factions in High School DxD. Summary Fallen Angels are Angels that have fallen from the grace of God, due to having "impure thoughts" that diverts from the teachings of the God in the Bible. The leaders of Grigori were tempted by human women and fallen after having sex with them. Appearance Fallen Angels have an appearance similar to their Angel counterparts with their wings; however, their wings are colored black as opposed to the Angels' white wings. Also, because they have been cast out of Heaven by God, they also lack the halos above their heads. Fallen Angels are often seen wearing dark-colored clothes. Like their Angel counterparts, the rank of a Fallen Angel depends on how many wings he/she has. For example, Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels, has six sets of wings which justify his position. The blackness of the wings of each fallen angels is also different, Azazel, for example, has jet-black wings with feathers that has the color of everlasting darkness and are darker than endless darkness. Abilities spear_light_comp.JPG|Light Spears of varying shapes and colors Reynalle 5.JPG|Raynare hold a spear of light Although they have been cast out from Heaven, Fallen Angels have somehow retained the ability to use light-based weapons. This type of weaponry is extremely harmful and poisonous to Devils, as it is shown many times when Issei is wounded by Dohnaseek and Raynare. Unlike Angels and Devils who require the use of a respective Brave Saint or Evil Piece to replenish their numbers, Fallen Angels can replenish their number of "pure" Angels simply by tempting the remaining pure Angels in Heaven to join them. It is unknown if it works in opposite, where the Fallen Angels redeem themselves via selfless and righteous acts to rejoin Heaven. Factions Grigori Grigori (グリゴリ Gurigori) is an organization created by the Fallen Angels. Members of Grigori include exiled Church members (Valper Galilei and Freed Sellzen, for example) and Sacred Gear wielders. The leaders of Grigori are Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraqiel, Kokabiel, Shariel, Penemue and Tamiel. In Volume 12, Azazel reveals that Grigori lost more of its members to the Khaos Brigade after a group of Top-level Fallen Angels had been giving out information to them. Losing more of its top-brass members and the decreasing rate of the natural-born Fallen Angels, Azazel says that the Grigori might meet its end soon. Known Fallen Angels *Raynare (Deceased) *Kalawarner (Deceased) *Dohnaseek (Deceased) *Mittelt (Deceased) *Azazel (Governor General (up to Vol. 12), later Advisor of Special Technology) *Shemhazai (Vice Governor General, promoted to Governor General in Vol. 12) *Baraqiel (Cadre, promoted to Vice Governor General in Vol. 12) *Kokabiel (Cadre, sealed in Cocytus) *Akeno Himejima (Half-Devil/Fallen Angel) *Sariel *Penemue *Tamiel Trivia *Grigori is an alternative name for the Watchers from the Book of Enoch. Also, the leaders of Grigori are all fallen angels from the Book of Enoch. References Category:Fallen Angel Category:Browse Category:Terminology Category:Species Category:Underworld